Conventionally known methods for processing the surface of a material such as glass, a metal or a plastic by engraving images on the surface comprise the steps of first forming a resist layer, in the form of images, on the surface of a material to be processed and then subjecting the entire surface inclusive of the surface of the resist layer to sand blasting to thus engrave the surface on which any image is not present and to thereby form the images thereon. When the material to be processed is glass, a treatment of the surface with hydrofluoric acid can be substituted for the sand blasting treatment and thus desired images can be formed on the surface through engraving and/or etching of the surface portion on which any image is not present. On the other hand, when the material to be processed is a copper plate, the surface can also be treated with an aqueous solution of ferric chloride and thus the desired images can be formed through engraving and/or etching of the surface portion on which any image is not present.
The formation of a resist layer can be performed according to a method which comprises printing desired images on the surface of a material to be processed with a resist ink according to the screen printing method to thus form a resist layer in the form of desired images. Alternatively, a resist layer can also be formed by likewise printing images on the surface of a non-woven fabric of glass fibers according to the screen printing method and then adhering the resulting non-woven fabric carrying the printed images to the surface of a material to be processed.
Moreover, there have been proposed a variety of methods for preparing image-carrying masks using liquid photo-sensitive resins. For instance, Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") No. Sho 46-35681 discloses a method for producing an image carrying mask which comprises the steps of enclosing a predetermined surface area of a material to be processed such as glass with a rubber frame, directly pouring a photo-sensitive resin into the enclosed area, covering the area with a cellophane film, exposing the resin to light through a negative film carrying pictures and/or patterns, peeling off the cellophane film and then developing the imagewise exposed photo-sensitive resin to thus form a resist layer carrying the desired images.
Japanese Patent Unexamined publication (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. Sho 53-99258 discloses a method for producing an image-carrying mask which comprises sandwiching a liquid photo-sensitive resin composition between two transparent films to form a photo-sensitive resin composition between two transparent films to form a photo-sensitive layer, exposing the liquid photo-sensitive resin layer to light while coming the composition in close contact with a photomask carrying desired pictures and/or patterns, peeling off the transparent film on the side of the photomask, removing the unexposed areas of the layer to thus give the desired image, adhering the resulting photo-sensitive resin layer on which the images are thus formed to the surface of a material to be processed so that the face of the former on the photomask side opposes to the surface of the material and peeling off the remaining transparent film.
J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 55-96270 discloses a method which comprises the steps of putting a molding frame which also serves as a spacer on a support layer (for instance, a polyester film having a thickness of 100 .mu.m) capable of being treated by sand-blasting, pouring a liquid photo-sensitive resin (100% modulus of the resin photo-hardened=500 kg/cm.sup.2) into the area defined by the molding frame, exposing the resin to light through a film carrying pictures and/or patterns, developing the exposed resin to thus give a mask carrying the images which comprises photo-hardened photo-sensitive resin layer having through holes corresponding to the images, applying a rubber paste to the reverse face of the support and then adhering the resulting product to the surface of a material to be processed. In addition, J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 60-104939 discloses a transfer material for forming a mask for sand blasting which comprises a layer carrying a mask-pattern formed from a liquid photo-sensitive resin composition in which the molecular structure and the properties of its components are specified; a substrate layer for supporting the layer carrying the mask-pattern; and a support layer which is placed between the layer carrying the mask-pattern and the substrate layer, which can be well-adhered to the layer carrying the mask-pattern but is capable of being peeled off from the substrate layer and which can be destroyed through sand blasting. In the washing away development of these photo-sensitive resin compositions, it is needed to use an organic solvent such as acetone or benzene; an alkaline aqueous solution such as an aqueous sodium hydroxide or sodium borate solution; an alcoholic solution of calcium chloride or an aqueous solution of a surfactant such as a neutral detergent as a developer.
The present invention has been completed under such circumstances and the object of the present invention is to provide a method for engraving or etching images with a mask carrying such images as well as a photo-sensitive laminate film for use in making a mask carrying images, which makes it possible to easily and precisely form fine precise images on a mask according to the photoprinting technique in the production of such a mask which is used when images are engraved or etched on the surface of a material to be processed such as glass, a metal or a plastic; which can be handled in the form of a film; which can easily be exposed to light and developed; which can be developed with a developer simply comprising water and whose handling is thus safe and economical; whose surface carrying images obtained after development has strong adhesion and thus can be adhered to the surface of a material to be processed without using any adhesive to thus transfer images to the material; whose substrate can easily be peeled off after fine pictures and/or patterns are transferred to the material to thus prevent the aberration of the position of an image; and which makes it possible to prevent the removal of fine portions of images during sand blasting to thus allow precise engraving and/or etching.